The Three Little Jojos
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: A JJBA spoof on the "Three Little Bops" song from The Looney Tunes.


**A/N: I own nothing of either series/franchise as this is meant for entertainment purposes only. This songfic only uses Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro and Dio in place of the three pigs and the big bad wolf respectively.**

 _ **The Three Little Jojos**_

{Narrator}  
Remember the story  
of the Three Little Jojos?  
One played the pipe  
While the other danced jigs

The Three Little Jojos  
Are still around  
But they're playing music  
With a modern sound

(1st Music interlude)

{Narrator}  
The Three Little Jojos  
Were in the groove  
Everything was  
running smooth

The Jojos were due  
For a big surprise  
When Dio appeared  
With red rimmed eyes

{Dio}  
"Oh, you're cool!  
Oh, you're cool!  
Oh you're cool, man, cool!"

{Narrator}  
Well, to show he was friendly  
He shook their hand  
Announced he was joining  
Up with the band

Instead of starting  
An argument  
A one and a-two  
And away they went!

(2nd Music interlude with Dio playing off-key)

{Narrator}  
The Three Little Jojos  
Were really gassed  
They never heard  
Such a corny blast

{Jojos}  
"We've played in the west!  
We've played in the east!  
We've heard the most!  
But you're the least!"

(Dio gets kicked out the place.)

{Narrator}  
The vampire Dio  
Was really mad  
He wanted to play music  
And he wanted to play bad

{Dio}  
"They stopped me before  
I could go to town!  
So I'll huff and puff  
And blow the place down!"

(Dio blows the house down.)

{Narrator}  
The house of straw  
Was blown away  
The Jojos had to find  
Another place to play

The Dew Drop Inn  
A house of sticks  
The Three Little Jojos  
Were giving out licks

(3rd Music interlude)

{Narrator}  
Well the piano playing Jojo  
Was swinging like a gate  
Doing Liberace  
on the eighty-eight

{Joseph}  
"I wish my friend Caesar was here."

{Narrator & Dio}  
The Three Little Jojos  
Were having a ball  
When the vampire Dio  
He entered the hall

The vampire Dio  
He sat right down  
"Come on, cats!  
We're going to town!"

(4th Music interlude with Dio playing off-key again)

{Narrator & Crowd}  
From the crowd  
Came an angry shout  
"Stop the music!  
Throw the square out!"

(Dio gets tossed out again.)

{Narrator & Dio}  
The vampire Dio  
Was really sore  
"If they're gonna get tough  
I'll give em more!"

"They don't know talent  
In this here town  
So I'll huff and puff  
And blow the place down!"

(Dio blows the second house down.)

{Narrator & Dio}  
The Dew Drop Inn  
Did drop down  
The Three Little Jojos  
Crawled out of the rubble  
"This dumb vampire  
Gives us nothing but trouble!"

"So we won't be bothered  
By his windy tricks  
The next place we play  
Must be made of bricks!"

(5th Music interlude)

{Narrator}  
Sturdy place  
This house of bricks  
Built in  
1776

High class place  
With a high class crowd  
Sign on the door  
"No Dios allowed!"

Ol' Dio was sore  
And fit to be tied  
He was sworn and determined  
To get inside

(Small but 6th music interlude)

{Narrator & Dio}  
He huffed and puffed  
On the house of bricks  
But the bricks were stronger  
Than straw or sticks

He huffed and puffed  
And bleeped and blooped  
And by 10 o'clock  
Was completely pooped

But all of a sudden  
Came a ray of hope  
"I can disguise myself!  
Boy, what a dope!"

(7th Music interlude with Dio playing a ukulele.)

{Narrator}  
The vampire Dio  
Took it all in stride  
He figured out another way  
To get inside

(8th Music interlude with Dio using different disguises.)

{Dio}  
"I'll show those Joestars  
That I'm not stuck!  
If I can't blow it down  
I'll blow it up!"

(9th Music interlude with Dio trying to blow up the house... Only for his plan to backfire on himself.)

{Dio}  
Well, the vampire Dio  
Was really gone  
And with him  
Went that corny horn

Went outta this world  
Without a trace  
Didn't go to Heaven  
Was the other place

(10th Music interlude with Dio's spirit playing music beautifully.)

{Jojos}  
"Well, the vampire Dio  
He learned the rules!  
You gotta get hot  
To play real cool!"

(11th and Final music interlude and end of the song)


End file.
